memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skrain Dukat
Does anyone else believe Gul Trelar (from Old Wounds}}) held the same job as Dukat at some point? User: Stripey. :Which job would that be?. Dukat has been Prefect of Bajor, commanding officer of Terok Nor, military advisor to the Detapa Council, renegade, leader of Cardassia, and emissary to the Pah-wraith's.--The Doctor 13:34, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Overseer of Terok Nor! Sorry for not specifying. --Stripey 14:42, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :I suppose it's possible, Terok Nor was in operation for around 20 years before the Federation took control. All we know is that Dukat was prefect in the late 2340s and the 2360s, so I suppose that someone elso could have held the post for sometime in the 2350s, though not having read Old Wounds}} since its publication, I can't remember Trelar. --The Doctor 14:52, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::I can't recall exactly but I think A Stitch in Time might have gone into whens and whats of Dukat, and I believe I started the article when I was doing A Stitch in Time and stated "In 2346 Skrain Dukat took control of the mining station Terok Nor", yet the Terok Nor article says the station was finished in 2351. So I guess it depends on when the station was actually built, I assume my own input of Dukat taking control in 2346 is accurate. ::What does Old Wounds actually say, if it says this Trelar was in charge of Terok Nor, then he was, if its just you putting two and two together and making DSNine then its probably not. -- 8of5 15:02, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry...hurried reply, wanting to go watch 'Columbo'...by 'Old Wounds', I mean the Malibu comic, not the VGR novel. It says he's the Butcher of Bajor and almost certainly states he was the Overseer of Terok Nor at some point. Right. Must rush. Stripey. Dukat's name Is there a novel or other work that establishes that Dukat actually has a middle initial? I've never seen a Cardassian with more than two names, and I've heard talk that the "S. G." heard on the show may have been a rank standing for "station gul." That, of course, doesn't stop him from having the first name of Skrain! Nerys Ghemor 21:43, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :The only reference to it I've seen is in the show. --Long Live the United Earth 21:46, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::And as I recall, the way he said it was, "Dukat, S.G." Put in that order, that could either be initials, or a rank. Given that, unless somebody can provide a reference establishing that as a middle initial, should the beginning of this article be revised to say simply "Skrain Dukat"? Nerys Ghemor 02:35, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::It seems prefectly valid as a middle initial as stated. Can you supply a reference which states it is not a middle initial? In modern Human life, most people are not referred to with ranks as initials, so this would be a highly irreular suggestion, unless you're from some wierd place where that happens. Please, do tell. -- Captain MKB 03:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::The fact that no other Cardassian is known to have a middle name is a strong indicator that "S.G." is probably a rank or position. Ronald Moore has said The initials probably represent some rank or association or achievement (like Ph.d, or A.S.C., or J.D.). ::::I think his full name should be shown as Skrain Dukat. We could have a note in italics explaining the uncertainty of the initials, similar to what Memory Alpha has. --NetSpiker (talk) 13:12, March 2, 2017 (UTC) The better angel of Dukat's nature How should the Myriad Universes version of Skrain Dukat be treated? Does he get his own page, or should that be added to the bottom of this article? The whole personality seems different (i.e. actually a decent person!), so I was wondering. Nerys Ghemor 21:16, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :The MyrU entries I've seen so far have been additions to the main page (in an "Alternate Timelines" section). However, Dukat's main page is fairly long, so from a discussion in Ten Forward, alternate timeline Dukats would be individually detailed in sections of a Skrain Dukat (alternate) page.--Emperorkalan 01:10, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Update When's the last time this site has updated its Cardassian info from the Terok Nor novels and The Never-Ending Sacrifice? Who is 'responsible' for doing that?--Brumagnus 19:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :No one is. This site is run on a volunteer basis, so it can be added by anyone who has the capability to do so. -- Captain MKB ::Are there admins? Who has the final say?--Brumagnus 19:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Mike and myself are both admins (full list here), but we're only here to make sure that contributions are within MB's rules, so anyone may make contributions. --Long Live the United Earth 20:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I could sit here all day and 'say' that 'everyone must update the following articles' but no one would listen. like my United Earth friend stated, wikis are not run on a basis of command orders, but on the basis of voluntary participation. ::so if a subject is mostly blank, it means that it isn't popular enough for a lot of people to have taken an interest and expanded it... -- Captain MKB 20:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Year of birth Do we have to use the ST Online year of birth? It isn't compatible with Pocket Books' novels. Dukat would have been born in the 2280s or the 2290s.- DS9 Forever (talk) 19:02, August 22, 2016 (UTC)